A lucky lawyer and a prodigal writer
by Ark19
Summary: Makoto Naegi, an apprentice for Jin Kirigiri, one of the best lawyers to ever exist, can Naegi proof the innocence of a prodigal literary genius? AU/ One shot.


**Honestly? I don't know what Im doing right now. I was relaxing playing Dark Cloud for the PS2 when realization came in the form of an idea.**

 **What if Naegi was a defense lawyer? And Toko Fukawa was the suspect in the first case?  
And so this was birthed. Maybe a One shot? Who knows, I just know I had to do it and let it out for the fun of it.**

 **Hold to your sits and get on your seatbelt. We are going to an AU.**

* * *

 **The First Case! Defend the ultimate writer!**

 _Kindness is the language which the deaf can hear, and the blind can see._

The world is full of crimes, and sometimes in those crimes, the wrong person can be seen as the guilty one. Makoto Naegi knew this better than anyone. After all his bad luck often led him to be in the middle of the crime scenes in rather important cases. A hit and run, a bank assault, you name it. Chances are Makoto Naegi name figures in a part of the case file as a possible suspect.

Of course, by now everyone knew Makoto Naegi was simply a teenager with horrible luck to always end up in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was due to this bad luck of his that he actually ended up in contact with the Kirigiri. The greatest defense lawyers out there.

The Kirigiri was famous for always proving that their clients were innocent. Some said it was due to blackmail or forging evidence. Those who knew them closely knew better than those rumors, after all, they had a simple motto.

We believe in our clients to be innocent, because if we don't… who will believe in them?

Truth also was that Jin Kirigiri was simply the best. Years of experience had given the man the ability to know when someone was innocent. And that was one of the reasons he ended up taking Naegi as an apprentice.

"You got the kindest heart out there… have you considered a future as a lawyer?"

And Naegi simply had to accept. Because when someone like Jin Kirigiri gives you the offer to work in Hope Peak, one of the strongest firms out there, you just had to say yes.

Sure, he was still learning the ropes. But Kyoko Kirigiri, or Kirigiri Senpai as Naegi would often call her in the office, was the one to ensure he would keep on learning, as Jin would often be busy with cases.

In a way, everyone got something from the presence of Naegi.

For starters. The strongest firm now had a third member. Sure he was still to learn everything, but his presence was refreshing in the office. His bad luck, a reminder that while things happen one could still keep positive about the future.

Both Kirigiris often smiled at the small accidents Naegi had. Nothing dangerous, but simply bad luck. A spill of ketchup on his shirt, a coffee mug handle breaking when he took it. Printing the same copy 50 times… yeah, bad luck was there.

Still, they couldn't imagine the firm without him in it…

Maybe it was his bad luck, maybe it was Naegi kind heart, but in the end, whatever the reason, Naegi couldn't say no to someone in need of help.

Jin Kirigiri appreciated this quality, both Kyoko while liking that in Naegi also knew that one day would bring them trouble. But no matter what, neither of the Kirigiris had the ability to change Naegi.

He simply couldn't say no to someone in the need of help.

And maybe that was the reason neither of the Kirigiris was that surprised that Naegi would end up in a high-profile case defending a celebrity of the literary world…

* * *

Kyoko Kirigiri was in her desk looking at Naegi. Her usual calm expression was one of surprise this time at hearing what happened. Naegi had done it his time. Her fear was confirmed. He couldn't say no and this time the best would have been to say no.

"Naegi… how did this happen again?"

Naegi was trying to form words under the surprised, but firm gaze of Kyoko Kirigiri.

"Kirigiri senpai… I… she needed help, no lawyer was willing to face Togami… she needed help, and I know she is innocent!"

By the end, Naegi had been firm on his standing, resolution shined in his eyes with hope. It crumbled at the sound of Kyoko Kirigiri head falling on the desk.

"Naegi… you took a case against Togami?"

Naegi nodded. And Kyoko couldn't believe the recklessness of her partner.

Byakuya Togami. The worst nightmare to face in a court, he would go as far as frame evidence to get a guilty verdict. The Psion of the Togami firm. Every generation of the family became the same, ruthless and they could care less about the truth. They didn't tolerate anyone out there who seemed to have done a crime. And so no lawyer would dare to face them.

Jin Kirigiri wasn't a simple lawyer. He had crossed paths with them before and won. Of course, Jin had known that his clients were innocent, so he had no trouble proving that to the court, but in this, he had earned a sort of enemy in the Togami line. They would usually clash ways, with Jin coming in top of it always.

But now, her father was away reviewing an important case out that required secrecy. And so, the only people in the office was Naegi and her.

Needless to say, she could only sigh at this. Naegi had said he took the case to defend a girl who was innocent… thinking it back he didn't say her name.

"Naegi… who is the client?"

Naegi looked nervous before speaking.

"…Toko Fukawa"

If Kyoko didn't have the self-control she obtained with the years, she would have screamed at Naegi for being so reckless.

Toko Fukawa.

Toko Fukawa… one of the biggest names out there in the literary industry. The young girl was a prodigy, her words could share a world of feelings and sensations no author seemed to be able to replicate. But as with many prodigies, Toko Fukawa was also one of the most eccentric figures out there.

Often avoiding the cameras, often avoiding interviews, her own editor would see her only after she finished working. No one had much contact with her, and those who did have contact soon learned why she avoided people. She was incredibly gloomy as a person, her self-depreciation comments about her and the world around her made people avoid her.

Some said maybe she didn't write her works and only stole them. Still… while rumors were around, no one could deny that Toko Fukawa works were incredible. And no rumor could destroy the fortress of achievements she had under her name.

Prizes, recognition, the list was too big. Toko Fukawa was a celebrity. One who no one seemed to know much about.

The media would go crazy with the case… even more with the Togami being involved.

"…okay Naegi… why did you take the case?"

Naegi nervous form disappeared. And Kyoko saw it. The same look her father had when speaking of the motto of their office.

"She is innocent, I know she didn't do it…. When I saw her she spoke of how much she loathed everything, how sure she would be declared guilty because no one would care for her… but I saw it in her eyes… she was asking for help"

Kyoko was surprised. And in a moment her doubts faded and she nodded.

"I see… then we will defend her. I will go ask for information on the case… Naegi what is this case exactly?"

Naegi gulped and mumbled something unintelligible that Kyoko sadly understood.

Murder case.

She could see the headlines.

The Great Literary Prodigy: A murderer with talent.

She sighed as she only decided she would go gather all the information on the case.

"Naegi… you go speak with her again… surely she will need company"

Naegi nodded and left. Kyoko was in thought and looked in her desk.

The photo of the three of them. Naegi, her father and herself.

Jin Kirigiri was smiling holding both children at his side. Kyoko smiled at the childish attitude of the greatest defense lawyer.

"You would have accepted the case right?"

She could imagine her dad nodding at her and she got up. She had to get information, her dad was the greatest defense lawyer. But she was different. She was the greatest detective out there.

* * *

Toko Fukawa was with a lot of thoughts in her head.

She had an episode of panic in the streets. Next thing she knows there's a dead body near her and the police are asking her to stand up… she knew it hadn't been her… her other side wouldn't have killed a girl. Back then she had needed all her will to don't faint at the blood in her left hand.

But no one would believe her, and she didn't want anyone else to know about that side of her she hid all the time. Shuddered in thought at the idea of anyone finding out. The police took her into custody when they found her near the dead body. She asked for a lawyer. And the guard sadly told her no one would help her.

Byakuya Togami had taken the case. Meaning no one would dare to face him.

She felt the usual sadness she was used. Who would come for her? Who would try to defend a girl as ugly as herself? Who would even care of someone so insignificant…

It seemed someone did.

Naegi Makoto. Member of the Hope Peak under the Kirigiri.

At first, she thought it was a joke. Surely he was seeing the wrong person. But when he said he came to see her. She almost smiled, almost believed him.

But she knew better than to trust someone who suddenly appeared without hoping to get something back. Surely he was behind her for the money… everyone was… everyone wanted the fame and money… not her…

Yet the boy in front of her denied those claims.

"I came for you Fukawa! I can see you need help"

Something in those words. That he came for her… made her heart beat faster. For a moment the boy had disappeared, and she could see a knight in armor coming for her. She let those thoughts go aside as she focused back on him.

"W-Why?"

He blinked before answering again.

"Because you need help, and you said you were innocent right?"

She nodded. Of course, she was innocent, she wouldn't go around killing a random girl… even her other side wouldn't try to go for a girl at random.

"Y-yes… I didn't do it…s-someone else did… and s-surely is out there laughing at me!"

She got angry…

"I-I know what you just thought! You just thought you n-never saw such an ugly murderer!"

She hoped that in her small outburst she wouldn't come out…

"I didn't think that… I thought that you don't look like a murderer… nor someone ugly"

Fukawa found herself enthralled by the boy. He was trying to save her… and he had just said she wasn't ugly… she found herself liking him.

"L-look at you… t-trying to flirt with me… a-abusing your privileges lawyer?"

At this, his face got red with embarrassment.

"No! Is not like that! I'm really only trying to help!

The rest of their conversation was Naegi explaining to her he would come back later after informing his boss they would take the case.

Now he was in front of her again. And she could do nothing but smile inside.

"H-Hello, came back for more?"

Naegi was embarrassed but tried to stay professional.

"Fukawa… could you tell me what happened?"

She nodded. Albeit nervously and spoke of the incident.

How she came to get out of her studio to get something to eat as her fridge was empty. She didn't feel like ordering take out in fear the delivery boy would try something. So she would go out and buy it herself.

It proved to be a bad idea when she was starting to get surrounded by so many people asking questions she had a panic attack and fainted.

The next thing she knows, she was unconscious in a dark alley, her left hand was full of blood and there was a corpse next to her. The girl had a knife embedded in her stomach. Fukawa almost fainted when the cops took her away.

Naegi felt there was something missing in the story. But didn't push Fukawa for more. If she wasn't saying something it surely was personal and he would respect that.

"Okay… Fukawa, you didn't kill her right?"

Fukawa nodded. For a reason she didn't get angry at Naegi, she felt he wasn't mocking her.

"I didn't even know her…"

Naegi nodded before speaking again through her.

The whole time they had been speaking, it was through the phones in the room. Separated by an unbreakable and bulletproof glass. Yet Naegi placed his hand on the glass as if he could touch her.

"I promise you I will prove your innocence Fukawa!"

His eyes were full of determination. Full of hope… he really believed he would prove her innocence. She found herself smiling at him and placing her hand in the same spot he was.

"I know you will…"

At this Makoto was surprised. While many would disagree. Naegi found Fukawa to be beautiful. Her braids in place, her glasses that made her gray eyes shine. And that smile…

He would prove her innocence.

* * *

Kyoko Kirigiri was with inspector Yasuhiro Hagakure. Self-called psychic inspector.

"I'm telling you, she did it, it was obvious by the evidence. Her hand was full of blood, the knife was in the girl, and she was there too. What else could you need to know?"

Kyoko sighed. She was already used to Hagakure eccentricities and lack of insight at crime scenes. But he followed protocol so at least there was that.

"Could you give me the autopsy result and the file of the case? Please Hagakure"

Hagakure looked in thought before smiling.

"Bah, sure! Whatever for my comrade in arms, detectives need to help each other, right?"

She could only nod. Her face inexpressive. She didn't have the heart to tell Hagakure that being a private detective and a police inspector wasn't the same.

Hagakure soon came with a copy of the files for her. She was impressed at his speed.

"That was… fast. I didn't expect you to have a copy at hand"

He shrugged before pointing to the phone.

"Togami called, said to have a copy for him in time. But he hasn't come yet so… first come first serve right?"

Hagakure smiled in complicity at her. And Kyoko found herself smiling back.

Byakuya, Kyoko, and Yasuhiro had all worked together in the past. Needless to say, two of them were disappointed with the work of one. The past was the past, but neither Hagakure nor Kirigiri would forgive Byakuya.

She nodded before speaking. Offering a small smile to her old co-worker.

"Thank you… psychic officer Hagakure"

At this Hagakure face beamed with happiness. As she was going out he simply offered a salute.

"Take care! Greatest private detective Kirigiri!"

Something in the way Hagakure shouted her title always made her feel childish.

* * *

When she made her way to the office she read the files, she focused on the important facts she could see:

 _Victim: Yugito Okihira  
Age: 19  
Cause of death: Stab wound to the stomach with a knife. The victim didn't die immediately, could have stayed alive for four minutes after the stabbing._

 _Notes: The woman was stabbed in an angle that started from the right side ending in the left side being traveled. The handle of the knife was full of blood in certain places. The attacker needs to put a lot of strength for the knife to stay embedded the way it did in the end. Probably usage of both hands was required._

 _Signed: Mikan Tsumiki._

 _Notes from the lead Investigator:_

 _We received an anonymous call telling us about a murder scene in an alley. I suspect vengeful spirits could have done this. But alas we could only find a girl who was identified as Toko Fukawa. Her left hand had blood in it, we saw her near the body. Analysis of the blood showed to be blood from the victim_

 _Signed: Yasuhiro Hagakure, Psychic Officer._

Kyoko chuckled at the notes from Hagakure. Ghosts, aliens, the usual for the psychic officer.

Still, it was curious… she remembered Toko physique when she saw her on the interview on the television. She wasn't muscular, in fact, she looked frail. She doubted she could push a knife with enough strength as to leave it embedded in the body…

Seems they had an easy case out there actually.

Maybe Naegi luck had given him something good for once!

* * *

Needless to say. The court didn't take a liking to Toko Fukawa when the trial had started. When presented with a picture of the girl she said she didn't know her. But Byakuya Togami didn't care about that, he only cared about making her look like a monster.

Naegi wasn't new to the court, he knew they would often speak ill of someone who was good just to get doubt going.

This case was easy, sure… they didn't know who killed the girl. But they knew it wasn't Toko. The evidence all showed it couldn't have been her, there was a blank space though. Who actually killed the girl?

But in order to fill the blank, Togami had made sure to make Toko look like a monster.

"As you can all see is obvious she killed her… look at her and the cause is obvious"

The judge asked.

"What would that be?"

The psion of the Togami house laughed as if pointing the obvious"

"Envy of course… look at the horrible creature sitting there"

Toko Fukawa seemed to be on the verge of collapsing. And Kyoko felt rage against Byakuya. And while some people in the stand seemed to be thinking his words, it was Naegi shouting that broke the spell placed by him.

"Enough! There's no relevance, he isn't asking anything!"

The judge made a motion of agreeing with Naegi.

"I feel we have… gone away from the case…"

Naegi smiled. But the one who smiled the most was the one sitting on the side of the judge.

Fukawa had been defended by someone for the first time in her life. Someone had willingly defended her.

As the trial kept going, Togami brought out a witness Kyoko and Naegi didn't know of.

"Hagakure notes didn't speak of a witness…"

Naegi looked at Kyoko and then at the witness.

"Don't you think… he looks nervous?"

Kyoko looked at the man telling his story. He indeed looked nervous, as if he was hoping to be somewhere else… but her experience said one thing. He was hiding something. Something big.

When he started to speak they looked at him with curiosity.

He said how Fukawa had been walking with a knife in her hand, how she made sure the girl was in an alley before striking with rage with both hands ending her life, how the blood fell on both of her hands. How suddenly she collapsed at the scene of her crime and how he called the cops about it.

At this Naegi noticed something… something was obviously out of place.

"Would you like to question him?"

Naegi nodded.

"You said you saw her with blood on both hands, right?"

The man laughed.

"Of course, it was really visible"

Naegi made sure to ask again. And the man kept going that it had been really visible

"That would be a lie… In the file of the officers, Fukawa had blood only in her left hand!"

The man twitched. And at that moment Kyoko understood something else.

He had described the crime scene perfectly… in the same way that Mikan Tsumiki had written in the autopsy file.

"I saw her with my own eyes boy! She clearly went with the knife, from the right to the left! Blood fell in both of her hands!"

Byakuya Togami understood right there his mistake. He had a copy of the file himself. And it said the girl only had blood in her left hand…

"The details of the autopsy weren't mentioned… so how do you know the angle of the wound?"

The man twitched in nerves. And the judge understood. He made a motion for the guards to approach.

"That is something only the killer would have known… you mentioned blood fell on both hands… because you killed her, didn't you?"

The man looked with anger at Naegi.

"She had it coming! She shouldn't have left me! So, when I saw the girl passed out near I decided to let her have the blame!"

The man shouted in anger before trying to lunge at Naegi.

It had been fast. It had been dangerous, no one could stop him from lunging at him.

No one. Except for the most dangerous person in the room.

Red eyes made her way in the face of Fukawa as she stabbed the arm of the man with a pen.

"Gah!"

He fell at the intense pain. No one could believe the scene. Kyoko Kirigiri saw it. Red in the place where gray had been. Fukawa smiled at Naegi after letting the guy in pain, but Naegi felt he wasn't being greeted by Fukawa, someone else was greeting at him, and while anyone else would have been afraid, Naegi was curious and thankful.

As fast as it came, red went away leaving the place for gray. No one had noticed the change in Fukawa. If anything, Hagakure was the first to move to the guy as he whistled.

"Well, look at that! You can stab someone eh?"

Toko Fukawa screamed before moving back to her sit at the side of Kyoko.

Kyoko Kirigiri was many things. And one of those was observant. Whatever had happened with Toko Fukawa in the second Naegi was about to get attacked… she didn't feel like knowing. It felt safer to just let that go.

In the end, the evidence proved it couldn't have been Fukawa. In fact, Kyoko thought that it was a case too easy, the only real problem was the fear Togami caused anyone who could have dared to take the case against him.

But Naegi wasn't just anyone. He was someone who couldn't avoid helping someone in the need of a hand…

"Geez… father will be laughing at this case when he is back"

He would especially laugh about the Togami heir failing in his job.

* * *

Out of the court, Naegi was escorting Fukawa to the limousine of her editor. The woman had been expectant of the result and waited outside of the court.

"It's great Fukawa! This will sure give us more publicity for your new book!"

If Fukawa was happy at that it didn't show. She was gripping Naegi hand the whole time they left the court.

"… mind getting in the car? I want to have a few words with my lawyer"

The editor nodded before entering the car. She knew better than try to convince Fukawa of anything else. She had learned that the best way to work with Fukawa was to let her do whatever she wanted. If she needed anything she would ask for it. So, she didn't mind waiting for her in the car.

"Don't worry, take all the time you need"

As Fukawa nodded and the editor left. The only ones left were Naegi and her. She seemed to be in thought before speaking.

"D-Did you s-saw her?"

Naegi was confused at the question before remembering being greeted by "Fukawa" back in the courtroom. He nodded.

"I… I'm not sure, but I think I saw her"

Fukawa nodded, she stopped griping Naegi hand.

"I-I guess you will w-want to avoid me then…"

She left looking dejected. It was normal, no one who had ever heard of seen her secret stayed… or lived…

But what she didn't expect was Naegi hand gripping her hand again.

"I….I don't know what I saw… but I don't think it matters right?"

Fukawa face got red at what he said… was he implying?

"So… you don't want me gone?"

Naegi quickly motion was fun for her as she even giggled.

"No! If… if anything… I would like you to count on me… whatever you need"

Naegi took out one of the cards of the Kirigiri office, but he scribbled something on the back. He smiled at her trying to be confident in himself.

"That's my number… if you need me, just call okay?"

Fukawa looked at the card while her face was red with embarrassment.

"…Y-you just gave me your number…to call you… isn't that like a-asking for a d-date?"

At this Naegi courage faded and he was embarrassed. He hadn't considered it might look like an interest in that way. But before he could say anything Fukawa took a card of her own and scribbled in the back.

"T-that's m-my personal number….so…you c-can take me on a d-d-date if you want!"

After placing the card in her hand, she took a running start to the limousine and shouted for them to go. Kyoko had seen the whole thing from afar and laughed when she came close to Naegi.

"Well… look at you? Didn't know you had the courage to ask someone you just saved from prison to a date"

Naegi tried to explain himself but before he could he heard the coughing of someone behind them.

"Just so you know… today luck was on your side… so next time you will lose, and I will make sure to humiliate you in the court"

Byakuya Togami left looking angry at them. At this, Kyoko smiled even wider before giving Naegi a small pat on the back.

"Look at you, you got the girl, and pissed off our enemy. You got talent for this Naegi"

Naegi couldn't do anything but smile at the happy look Kyoko had. They had managed to help someone avoid the jail. And maybe through good or bad luck, they caught the real killer. Naegi could only hope the boss wouldn't mind he took the case without his permission.

"Think the boss will be okay with this though?"

Kyoko nodded.

"You just followed the motto of the firm, dad will be proud you actually took this case… but next time do give me a heads up before just taking a case"

Naegi nodded.

"Thanks, Kirigiri senpai"

At this, she smiled.

"Well, let's go. We can get something to eat to celebrate your first case Naegi"

He nodded. As they left they head a screaming voice.

"Oi! Wait, Kirigiri!"

They looked behind and saw officer Hagakure.

"Mind if I tag along?"

Before she could kindly deny, Naegi spoke.

"Sure! The more the merrier"

Hagakure beamed at this and got between Naegi and Kyoko in a hug.

"Thanks! Man, you looked like a pro there! How did you even know she was innocent?"

Naegi smiled before speaking praises of Jin and Kyoko. Meanwhile, the later was sighing. She knew it wouldn't take long for Hagakure to start speaking of ghosts and aliens…

* * *

When they arrived at a ramen stand they didn't expect to see Toko Fukawa in the company of her editor seemingly waiting. Naegi was the first to speak his thoughts.

"Fukawa!"

At this, the girl looked at her side in surprise of hearing the voice of her savior.

"N-naegi! What are you doing here?! W-were you f-following me?! I…. I d-don't truly mind you following me but…"

Before she could keep on, Hagakure spoke.

"We came to get something to eat to celebrate the result of the case, guess you did too uh?"

She looked at the side as if trying to be somewhere else.

"I…I often c-come to this p-place w-when things go well"

Her editor spoke trying to release her from the pressure.

"Want to join us? Today the editorial department will pay for this, take it as symbol of our thanks"

Naegi smiled and took a sit on the stool next to Fukawa

"That's great! Then we can all celebrate together!"

For a moment Naegi forgot his embarrassment and just ordered. Hagakure and Kyoko chuckled at the reaction of Fukawa who was gaping at Naegi suddenly sitting close to her, the editor was just laughing at the reaction of the literary prodigy.

As the food arrived and everyone ate, Fukawa was happy on the inside. Her knight was with her. In all honesty… she couldn't take the lawyer out of her head. She didn't think anyone would defend her, even less. He saw her… and didn't care about it. So, she decided to take the chance.

"N-naegi… w-would you like to…r-read my new book?"

Naegi was surprised. Kyoko and Hagakure were expectant of an answer, the editor was simply surprised Fukawa had even asked, she never offered anyone the chance to read her works. Naegi simply smiled without knowing the huge honor he had been offered.

"Sure!"

Fukawa nodded before going back to eat. She spoke some last words as a finality.

"G-good…. I w-will visit your office then…"

Kyoko, the editor, and even Hagakure had understood the smooth move Fukawa had pulled. Naegi didn't understand. But he was happy at the chance of spending time with her.

The three older figures could only sigh looking at them.

Young love. Always so entertaining…

Needless to say, Jin would be surprised when he came back, and Kyoko told him all the things that had happened during his time out of the office. The man would probably laugh. But even then, Jin doubted it could be the weirdest to happen.

It seemed Naegi brought all sorts of excitement to the firm.

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **Well look at that, this was heavily out of character for Kyoko Kirigiri, but she seemed to fit in my opinion, still, this is supposed to be a one-shot while I think of a full story for Naegi and Fukawa. Maybe even one of Naegi and Mukuro. But this was fun! I had fun with this thing I like to call an AU in which Naegi is a lawyer.**


End file.
